PotC IV: The Search for the Fountain of Youth
by Captain Brown
Summary: Will Captain Jack Sparrow get to the Fountain of Youth before Barbossa? Or will it be vice versa? Or is there someone else that has a plan up her sleeve to get the fountain all to herself? Let the search ... begin! Please read and review.
1. Tortuga

this is a spin off story of Azvees. so a few things are the same in our stories.

**disclaimer: i do not own POTC or any other caracters**

* * *

Chapter 1- Tortuga 

"Barbossa, we need the map to get to the fountain!" Stephanie Brown exclaimed.

"I know that! We need to find Jack, so we can retrieve the map. Get the crew together. Tonight we are going to Tortuga to find the map," Barbossa said to his new, pretty, female first mate. She nodded and went to complete his orders.

Stephanie POV

_I __can't__ believe I am the first mate on the ship I want to captain. Maybe I can get to be captain soon. Does Barbossa know the word hygiene_?

Normal POV

When the Pearl got to Tortuga, the crew walked down the gangplank. Then Barbossa turned around and said, "All right, men and first mate, we all know what needs to be done."

"Aye!" the crew answered him.

"Find Jack Sparrow and get the map. Kill him if you have to," he paused before going on, "You know what, kill him no matter what he does. Now go!"

The crew rushed to obey him; then he added, "Steph."

"Yes, captain?" she asked.

"Come with me," he ordered.

"Aye!" she exclaimed falling into step with him.

After a few hours of looking they went into a tavern where they saw Gibbs as drunk as can be.

"Steph, wait here by the door," Barbossa commanded.

"Aye, captain," she replied.

Barbossa walked over to Gibbs and said, "All right, Gibbs, Where is Jack?"

"Shure (hic) I'll tells ya where Jack is buddy," Gibbs answered as he leaned forward slightly, "Hesh long gone. Went off in a rowboat thish morning to find a fountain. Silly huh? Oh wait!" Gibbs yelled as Barbossa started making his way across the tavern.

"What is it?" Barbossa asked turning around.

"Don't tell Captain Barbossa 'bout what I said. OK?"


	2. Opportunity Knocks

Chapter 2- opportunity knocks

"Where be Jack? We've been looking for a week," sulked Barbossa.

"Cheer up, Barbossa, once you find Jack, you can maroon him on an island," replied Stephanie cheerfully.

"You know, I don't know that much about you. All that I know is your name," stated Barbossa.

"Let me guess, Captain, you want to know more about me," she guessed.

"Aye!" he answered swigging a drink of rum.

"Well I am 20 years old. My mother died in childbirth and my father is the drunken blacksmith in Port Royal. He was so drunk half the time he thought I was a boy. I then learned how to fence and throw daggers. I ran away when I was 15 because my father betrothed me to Cutler Beckett."

"Beckett!" yelled Barbossa while spitting out rum.

"Yes, But that was before he was Lord Cutler Beckett. I had to make a run for it. I hated him!" she replied.

"Captain!" yelled Ragetti as he rushed in.

"What?" asked Barbossa.

"The Empress is in front of us, sir," he announced.

"But that is not Jack!" exclaimed an irate Barbossa.

"Sir, who better to know where Jack is than the Pirate King," stated Stephanie.

"Yes, you're right; I will like to talk to the Pirate King. Steph, stay here and watch the ship," Barbossa commanded.

"Aye, Sir," she replied.

After Barbossa left, Ragetti said, "Miss, the crew would like to speak to you in the Galley."

After she got to the Galley, Pinntel announced, "Stephanie, we on the crew think that Barbossa is not doing things that we feel for the benefit of the crew. You aren't going to warn him are ye?"

_Remember you can go against the code if it benefits you,_ she thought

"No, I feel the same way about Barbossa, who were you planning on being the captain?" she asked.

"Well, if you wouldn't join us it was Pinntel, but seeing as you are first mate and are with us, you," Ragetti replied.

"When were you planning to stage this mutiny?" she questioned.

"Well we haven't gotten that far. We were hoping that you would have an idea when," Ragetti explained.

"I let ya all know when I pick a date," she replied.

4 hours later

"Stephanie," called Barbossa.

"Yes, captain," she said walking to him.

"Please give our three prisoners, this platter of food and canteen of water," he requested while handing her the platter and canteen.

"Aye, Captain," she stated and walked to the brig.

Stephanie's POV 

_Why feed our enemies? It would be better to starve them/_

Normal POV 

She opened the door to the brig and heard the girl say, "I am open to escape plans suggestions now."

"You're not getting out of there anytime soon. The captain said would want some food. Eat it," Stephanie said letting the contempt show in her voice and then added, "I personally think it would be better to have you starve, but Barbossa is the boss, not me."

Then she dropped the platter and canteen on the floor.

"That looks so appetizing," the girl said sarcastically, "Glad to see that we are going to be so well taken care of. I thought we were going to be prisoners on this ship."

"Hey! I'm first mate and I don't want anymore of your sarcasm from you," Stephanie stated, "I'm sure that Barbossa will gladly have you walk the plank if Stephanie Brown asked him to do it."

The girl nearly choked on one of the crackers. "Your name is Stephanie? My name is Stephanie, too!"

"So," Stephanie Brown slowly said, "Your name is Stephanie as well. That's unusual, but it doesn't matter. I really don't like you."

"What? All you know is my name!"

"And that's enough!" Steph yelled and stormed out of the brig.


	3. Stephanie's Plan

Chapter 3- Stephanie's Plan

One week later

"Guys, should we include my friend, Miss Kingston to our group?" Stephanie asked the crew.

"Aye!" they replied eagerly.

"Well," she stated as she looked around and laughed, "It's about time to feed our friends."

She grabbed a platter of food and a couple of canteens of water and walked down to the brig. When she was on the stairs she shouted, "Get your crackers and apples right here!"

"Oh joy," Gibbs, Jack and Stephanie said in unison.

"Stephanie," Stephanie Brown began, "I have a question for you. Where do your loyalties lie, with me or Mr. Sparrow?"

"Do I have to choose?"

"Aye."

Ms. Kingston looked deep in thought, "Well, I can't decide on a moments notice. I really need to think about that for a while and I'll get back to you."

"I suggest that you start thinking about it," and with that Stephanie Brown walked out of the brig.

Stephanie Brown's POV 

_I __can't__ believe she's not sure if she is loyal to me or Jack. __She'll__ have to decide by the end of the day though. _I thought _Oh great here comes Barbossa_ "The island is finally coming into view, Stephanie. Jack gets to walk the plank today!" _Ugh! His breath stinks, I __can't__ believe that I have to put with this I hate him so much _"That's great!" I replied smiling, "We can finally get rid of them!"_ and you as well_ I walked down to the crew, "The island is coming into view, men! The plank is going to see some action tonight!"

They all laughed.

_I am going to have some fun tonight_.

Normal POV 

The sun was setting. It was at the point where the sky and the water turn blood red for a few minutes. It was at that time Jack and his friends were brought up on deck. It was the time to walk the plank. "Well, Jack, your stay on my ship is at an end, I'm afraid," Barbossa announced to the crew and Jack, "We are running out of apples, so you will have to go."

The crew laughed.

"Oh thanks for the compass, Jack," Barbossa said holding it in front of Jack. Then there was a silver blur in the air suddenly; it made contact with Barbossa's hand and he dropped the compass. Blood dripped from his hand as Ms. Brown picked up the compass.

"Thanks for the compass, Hector," she began, "I'm afraid the crew and I think it's time for you to go though. We've got an island picked out for you though."

"What? This is mutiny!" roared Barbossa, "You can't make me walk the plank!"

"Actually, we can. Please don't call it a mutiny; I prefer to think of it as a coup. We have a pistol with a single shot for you. Use it wisely."

They made Gibbs walk the plank.

"Now," she started, "I bet you're wondering how I did this, motivation. The Black Pearl in itself is a great prize and would give me more than enough motivation to overthrow you. But the fountain of Youth? That turns it into an unrelenting desire to take the ship and sail in it for all eternity. The crew isn't pleased with the way you are running the ship. They've told me what they want to change and I've promised to give them what they want. Now go."

She pushed Barbossa off the ship.

"Time to go, Jack," she said and made him jump, "And there was one. So tell me, Stephanie, where do your loyalties lie, with me or Jack?"

Stephanie Kingston jumped into the blood red water, while Ms. Brown looked on with shock.

"Captain, what are your orders?" asked the new first mate Tai Feng.

"We find the Fountain, she made her own choice. Pinntel and Ragetti will change my bed sheets in the captain's quarters and burn Barbossa's bed sheets," she answered. She took out the compass and grabbed the helm, as the duo ran to obey her wishes.

"Captain?" asked Tai after ten minutes.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Do we have a heading?"

"Yes, 30, 36, now tell the crew," she ordered.

Tai hesitated.

"Do it now or ye be off as well," said Stephanie as she rushed off.

Stephanie's POV 

_How could she choose Jack over me?_ I thought. _She was my friend or so I thought. I need some sleep._

Normal POV 

Stephanie walked to her new quarters and changed into her blue nightgown. She put the compass around her necked and collapsed into the bed glad to have gotten rid of any sign of Barbossa.


	4. The Green Flash

Chapter 4- the green flash

When the Pearl got to 30,36, a week later. "Captain, where is the fountain?" Tai asked watching Stephanie walking around the ship looking at the compass. The crew looked at Steph like she had lost her mind.

"Captain Brown?" Tai asked.

"What, Emily?" Stephanie asked as she walked in circles around the mast.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Tai questioned as she fell in step with steph.

"No, I was too busy concentrating, what did you say?" Stephanie asked still stareing at the compass.

"Where is the fountain?" Tai repeated.

"What do you mean where is the fountain?" Stephanie questioned.

"Well, there is no island here," Tai replied.

"Clearly it is beneath us," Stephanie answered.

"What!" exclaimed Tai, but it was clear that Stephanie wasn't listening because she closed the compass and asked, "Master Pinntel, how long till sunset?"

"Ten minutes, Captain," he answered confused as she took the helm.

What did you want to know when it is sunset?" Tai asked.

"Tell me, what do you know about the green flash?" Stephanie asked.

"I only know it occurs at sunrise and sunset," Tai replied.

"Pinntel, please in lighten our friend here about the green flash, then assemble the crew," Stephanie ordered.

"But that was Gibbs' job!" he replied

"But Gibbs is not here, and hurry up we need to make it," she retorted.

"Aye, Captain. It happens at the last glimpse of sunset or the earliest glimpse of sunrise- shooting into the sky. Some go their whole lives and never see it. Some claim to have seen it, but have not. It signals when a soul comes back from the dead. Captain, does the flash have to do with the fountain?"

"Aye, it be under us." She replied.

"So, that be the reason why we need to the flash," he stated and he went off to gather the crew.

"You are not surely going to tell the crew to flip the ship over!" exclaimed as she realized what Stephanie was planning.

"Yes, I am going to do just that. How else will we get to the fountain? And didn't you noticed the Royal Navy Galleon approaching?" questioned Stephanie.

"What! We are being followed!" exclaimed Tai.

"Aye!"

The crew was assembled.

Cotton's Parrot said, "Walk the plank!"

"What did the bloody bird say?" Stephanie asked while drawing her sword and started walking in the bird's direction.

"Forget what the bird said, it doesn't know any better and besides you're wasting time," Tai reminded.

Stephanie got herself under control and announced, "Crewmembers, the fountain is below us in the land of the dead. How are we going to get it?"

"We flip the ship and make the flash?" asked Ragetti.

"Aye, but the crew can vote if we make the flash which is in six minutes, or we abandon the fountain and escape from the Galleon on the horizon," she stated.

"We make the flash!" the crew cried in unison.

"Then, let's flip the ship!" she commanded.

After four minutes of running back and forth Stephanie cried, "Hang on to something!"

The Black Pearl flipped and the compass did a complete 180. They all looked and there was an island in front of them.

"Get to that island," Stephanie commanded.

10 minutes later

They finally got close enough to drop anchor. "How long until we're ready to get to the island?" asked Stephanie.

"Couple hours at the most," Pinntel answered.

"Take a break," she commanded.

"Aye!" the crew exclaimed with excitement.

Stephanie went and stood on the starboard side of the ship. She stood quietly looking out into the sea.

Stephanie's POV 

_I did what I had to do. Why do I feel so guilty about the mutiny?_ Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist. I struggled and heard the person whisper, "Relax it's just me,"

I turned and exclaimed, "Richard! Never scare me like that again!"

"Sorry, but you looked like you needed my company," he replied.

"That's okay, I really do need you company right now," I sobbed as I hugged him.

"Let me guess, you still feel guilty about the mutiny?" he whispered in to my ear. I nodded.

"Don't worry about anything, darling, I will protect you from anything," he whispered to me. After two minutes he lifted my chin and said, "Now stop crying. What you need to think about is the fountain." And with that he kissed me on the forehead. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better now," I replied.

_Now the fountain is closer than yesterday_, I thought positively.

Normal POV 

½ hour later

"Alright, ready the long boats, let's get going!" Stephanie commanded.

"Aye!" the crew exclaimed and hurried off to do her bidding.


	5. Complications

Chapter 5- Complications

When they got on the beach, they got out of the boats and Stephanie took out the compass. She studied it for a minute, pointed and said, "The fountain is that way in the forest."

"Aye!" they crew said as they walked behind her and Richard.

After three hours of chopping down whatever stood in their way, Stephanie commanded, "We will camp here for the night!"

"Aye, Captain," the crew replied.

They all settled down for the night.

Stephanie's POV

I was asleep. Then I heard a familiar voice. I woke up and saw that I was in the cell block in Shipwreck Cove. I looked around and saw Barbossa and two other pirates. They pulled me to the Brethren Court. The Pirate King stood up and said, "Stephanie, we have decided on your fate. We have decided to feed you to the Kraken,"

"No, not the Kraken, anything but the Kraken!" I begged on my knees.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, wake up!" Richard shouted shaking me. I shot up crying, and Richard pulled me into a hug and rocked me saying, "Just let it out, it was just a dream."

"They were going to feed me to the Kraken," I sobbed.

"It was just a dream. Shh. Or you will wake the crew."

"What! The crew didn't hear me, how come? I was screaming," I asked.

"You only whimpered and before that you were tossing and turning, the early signs of a nightmare. Now go back to sleep I will be here when you wake up," he commanded.

Two minutes later I fell back to sleep.

Normal POV

The sunrise was a peaceful one, until Stephanie jumped up and shouted, "Movement, I must have movement!"

"Aye!" they crew replied and hurried to be ready for travel.

"Why must you have movement?" asked Emily.

"There is a change in the winds," Steph replied.

Then Steph opened the compass and off they went to find the fountain.

3 hours later

"This is taking too long!" one of the crewmembers yelled to Steph.

She looked up from the compass. "I know that it's taking longer than we thought, but the compass says to go this way to get to the fountain, so we'll go this way!" she swung her sword at a branch and then paused to wipe her brow. "At least everyone, including me, is working. We should get there soon. I hope," she whispered that last part to herself.

"Captain! You might want to see this," same a voice from the front.

When she reached the man who called her, Stephanie was shocked. There was a huge gap separating one half of the island from the half that they were on. There was no bridge.

"That's not good," she stated staring into the black void.

"Captain, we could try to throw a rope across," someone suggested.

"It won't hurt to try," she replied

Ten minutes later

"Ma'am, the rope just doesn't reach the other side," a crewmember cried as the rope was being dragged up for the umpteenth time, "Perhaps, we should try something else."

"Weren't you the one who suggested we try this?" Stephanie asked with a raised brow.

She stroked Jack, the monkey, while deep in thought.

"I have an idea. Send two men into other parts of the island, maybe they can find a bridge or another way across."

"Who should we send?"

"Pinntel and Ragetti, they're expendable,"

Those two left. 15 minutes later the crew finally got a fire started. "Captain, what if we are being followed?" asked Richard.

"Simple, if it is the Pirate King or Barbossa we surrender," she replied matter of factly.

"And, if we surrender, they take you away and the worst should happen?"

"Stick to the code."

"Aye, the code."

10 minutes later

Stephanie heard a shout and saw two crews led by Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jack and Gibbs. She stood up and said, "This is quite a complication.


	6. The Bridge

Chapter 6- the bridge

As the pirates ran towards the small crew, Steph walked in front with a white flag. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Come," she said, "Let's be somewhat civil. We all know that my crew is outnumbered. I don't want their blood on my hands. Now what do you want?"

"That's a pretty dumb question," Miss Kingston replied, "I think you know exactly what we want."

"Ok, I'll guess Barbossa's monkey, Jack's compass, the Pearl, the crew, and the fountain of youth."

"She stole all that from you in five minutes?" asked Will Turner

No one replied.

"Yes, I did," Stephanie Brown said, "I'm quite a thinker if no one's told you. We've got a problem here; if you could come in front of my group, you'll see a huge crevice. We can't reach the other side, but I've sent two men to look for another way around. If you wait with us for a while, I'm sure we all can get to the fountain."

2 hours later

Everyone was huddled around the fire, as Pinntel and Ragetti came though the trees. All eyes were on Ragetti as he spoke, "Captain, err Captains, we've found a way across. It's a bridge or at least half of one."

"What do you mean by half a bridge?" Stephanie Brown asked.

"You should probably see for your self," Pinntel said and led the way to the bridge.

"Where did the rest of the bridge go?" asked Stephanie Kingston when she looked at the way across. The bridge or what was left of it looked ancient. At least half the boards were missing and the rest seemed to be pretty well rotted out. Some of the ropes had given way as well. Everything about it looked weathered.

"Richard, tell our crew to go last," Stephanie Brown stated with a gleam in her eye.

"Aye," he replied as he caught that gleam in her eyes.

"Is it safe to cross?" asked Will, while looking down the crevice.

"Only one way to find out," Elizabeth answered, "Any volunteers?"

"I volunteer," Stephanie Kingston began, "Barbossa."

"I second that!" Jack quickly said.

"Very funny," Barbossa stated flatly, "But still you volunteered." He pushed Stephanie Kingston onto the bridge. She rolled into a summersault and came up on her feet. A few boards had fallen out.

"What was that for?" she yelled, "I could have been killed!"

"Just keep walking, we'll each go one at a time, so we won't put too much weight on it," Elizabeth said to diffuse a potential sword fight.

20 minutes later

"Why are we letting Brown cross the bridge?" Gibbs asked as he watched as a board fell out from under her feet. She was half way across.

"Do you want to leave her alone with the Black Pearl?" Barbossa asked.

No one replied.

Only a few people had made it across so far, Stephanie Kingston, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Fei Long, Will, Gibbs, Chang, and Bootstrap Bill. Stephanie Brown was almost across now.

She jumped and landed on the other side of the island. Then before anyone could react she took out her sword and cut the ropes that held the bridge in place! One of Elizabeth's crew was on it as she did this, and he felled to his death.

"Why did you do that?" several people yelled at once from both sides of the island. The people on Brown's side drew their swords.

"Did you really think that I was going to let your crews cross the bridge?" Stephanie Brown asked, "If I did, they would outnumber my crew and we would have to obey you."

"Last time I checked you were still outnumbered," Jack replied.

"True, but this way I can be sure to get the fountain's water for myself and the crew. They won't go anywhere with out it, and you can't kill me because I know another way across. So if I die, you'll be stuck here forever."

"You're bluffing!" shouted Barbossa pushing his sword into her.

"True, I might, but can you take that chance?" she asked calmly. Barbossa put away his sword.

"Good now shall we get going?"


	7. Night Time Conversations

Chapter 7- Night time conversations

Chapter 7- Night time conversations

"Turn right," Jack said looking at his compass. Stephanie Brown had been forced to give it back, along with Barbossa's monkey. They had been walking for what seemed hours.

"We're walking in circles, Jack. Give someone else the compass!" Stephanie Kingston pleaded.

"We are not," Jack replied.

"I bet you two coins, we are," she said. Jack shook on it.

30 minutes later

"My two coins please, Jack," Miss Kingston said with her hand out. The three crews stared at them from across the gap.

"I guess, I want the Pearl more than the fountain," Jack said while dropping two coins in her hand.

"I'll take that compass," Barbossa said and grabbed it, "I already know I'm getting MY ship. It should lead us straight to the fountain.

Sundown

"Can we rest for the night, yet?" Stephanie Kingston asked for the 10th time, "My feet are killing me!"

Barbossa, who still had the compass, stopped and turned, "You do know that ye be the only one complaining."

"I could use a bit of rest," Chang said.

"Alright you aren't the only one," Barbossa corrected himself, "But still, I don't want to give Brown the chance to get to the fountain's water first."

"I have a first name, ya know," she said from behind him.

"Yes, I know," he replied.

Brown rolled her eyes and leaned up against a tree. "I suppose though that if you were willing to be bound to a tree, we could stop."

Stephanie Brown didn't object saying, "It is better than walking around in circles and hearing so many complaining people."

Around 9 pm

Stephanie Brown got the ropes loose, but not loose enough to escape. "Jack, come here, boy, come and let mommy out of this predicament," she whispered to the monkey. Jack started to come when Barbossa woke up and grabbed Jack. 

"Nice try Steph, but Jack is not going to help you out of this one," he said.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed and leaned back up against the tree.

2 minutes later

"Barbossa, I have a business proposition for you," Brown whispered.

"What is it?" he replied.

"You and I could get to the fountain, get the water for the crews, go back to the ships, we sail off in the Empress and the Pearl, and start a fleet and you can be commodore. I will give you 20 of my spoils and get you a very big hat," she proposed.

"Nice try, but last time I fell for that I died," he said and went back to sleep.

Around midnight

Stephanie Brown woke up to somebody climbing trees. Then she saw Jack stand up and climb a tree. Then she pretended to be sleeping. Jack and whoever was up in the tree with him talked for a while and when they went back to sleep, she went back to trying to escape.

Stephanie Brown's POV

_Davy Jones, I need to talk to you,_ I thought while holding Jones' locket. All of the sudden the ropes where untied.

Normal POV

Fei Long woke up shortly afterwards, not by falling leaves and branches, but by the sound of rope falling to the ground. He jolted forward as he realized what it meant. Stephanie Brown had escaped!

"So you're the fearsome Davy Jones," her voice said from behind the trees. Fei Long began to sneak up behind them.

"You look pathetic; I guess that's what dieing does to you though."

"Out with it, lassie," Jones began, "Tell me, why have you summoned me from beyond the grave?"

"I have use for you 'unique' skills and expertise."

"And what skill would ye be needing?"

"You wouldn't by any chance know of a certain Jack Sparrow or Hector Barbossa?" Stephanie Brown paused to let Jones grimace at the names, "I thought you might. I am planning a little revenge and thought you might like to help me," she said sweetly.

"I am always up for a little revenge, what about you?" Jones replied.

"Of course I am. I'm the one planning all of this," Brown replied with a look of confusion on her face.

"Not you, the man who is trying to sneak back to the rest of the crew."

Fei Long stopped in his tracks as Davy Jones said this. "Off to tell everyone are ye?"

"No, I can keep a secret," Fei Long stammered, "Three can keep a secret, right?"

"Yes, Three can keep a secret," Stephanie Brown said. She then quickly pulled out Jones' sword and stabbed Fei Long's heart killing him instantly, "If two of them are dead. Now here's the plan…."

After she told him the plan, he asked, "Is there any thing else?"

"Yes, can you please tie me to the tree I was tied to, and this belongs to you," She replied and handed him his locket.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Found it on the Pearl," he replied taking her place by the tree, "Now tie me up."

Jones obliged and left.

Stephanie Brown smiled and went to sleep.


	8. The Next Day

Chapter 8- the next day

Chapter 8- the next day

"Where's Fei Long?" Elizabeth asked when she woke up and saw that he was missing.

A search party was quickly formed and it wasn't long until they found the body

"I bet Brown was the one who killed him," Barbossa said looking at the cut.

"I'm still tied to a tree over here!" Stephanie Brown yelled in protest, "no thanks to you."

A tear ran down Elizabeth's cheek, "he was a very good man."

"Don't cry," Will said and kissed her. He kissed her again and than stood by Elizabeth and put his arm around her.

Stephanie Kingston groaned. "Don't you like romance?" Will asked her.

"Well, of course I do," Stephanie answered, "It's just that you two kiss almost every other minute. Your romance just seems a little creepy. No offence."

Will was about to comment when the other Stephanie yelled at them from the tree, "If you're done, I'd really like to be untied today."

"If Stephanie is still tied to the tree, then who killed Fei Long?" Gibbs asked.

"Or what?" Will added. He sighed, "Well, we have to careful as we move on. Should we get going?"

They untied Stephanie Brown and were on their way.

Stephanie Brown's POV

Later

_I can't believe that my plan is working perfectly_, I thought. I hummed A Pirate's Life for me. _I think Jack is suspecting me of some thing though. I wonder what he and Miss Kingston are betting on now._

1 P.M.

"Anyone got any food on them, or rum?" Gibbs asked as his stomach growled.

"I'm starving and some rum would help right now."

"Don't you have any rum in your pouch?" Chang stated.

_He obviously doesn't know Gibbs, _I thought.

"No, I had to use it to get to sleep last night."

_That's why he was so sound asleep_

"Hey, I'm just wondering if anyone else thinks the trees are getting bigger?" Barbossa asked looking up at the green canopy.

"They are," Elizabeth answered, "Which must mean that we're getting closer. The trees would live forever if they got some of the water, right?"

_We are almost there; then I can have my revenge,_ I thought.

Normal POV

Everyone quickened their pace, and several minutes later they were greeted by a fantastic sight. The trees gave way all together, and in the clearing stood the Fountain of Youth.


	9. betrayal

Potc 4 chapter 9

Chapter 9- Betrayal

The fountain was a glorious sight.

It was a marble one with two levels. A gray cobbled stone road lined the fountain and branched out in all directions. A few small trickles leaked out to the trees. A few wildflowers were blooming by it.

"We made it," Elizabeth said with a hint of awe in her voice, "It's real. The fountain is real."

"Would we have to come all this way if it wasn't?" asked Jack.

"Yes," Stephanie Kingston replied.

"True, but still reaching the fountain makes it worthwhile," Jack answered.

They all approached the fountain and peered over it. The water was pure and smooth as glass. You could see the bottom just as well as you could see the sides.

Stephanie Brown's POV

_Davy, you can show up anytime now!_ I thought. Gibbs was just about to dip his hand in to take a drink when he felt a sword on his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ye," said an all too familiar voice.

_Finally!_

"I know that voice," Jack said, "But it couldn't be." He turned. "It could," Jack said frowning, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"We're in the Land of the Dead, Jack," I reminded him.

"Oh,"

By now everybody had turned around and saw that they were surrounded by Davy Jones and those were still loyal to him.

_Look at all those shocked faces,_ I thought as I calmly walked to Jones. He gracefully handed me a sword.

"Glad you could make it," I said to Jones, "I've been planning this party for such a long time. I would be crushed if one of our guests of honor didn't show up."

"So, you planned this from the beginning?" asked Barbossa.

"No, just since I surrendered to you,"

"Nice to see you, Bootstrap. I must say you look different since I last say you!" Davy said looking at the small group, "I really only see two new faces."

He approached Chang, "An Asian, eh? I've never been fond of your kind."

"My name is Chang and I will not be intimidated by you,"

"How very brave of you," Jones said with a smirk if any one could see it. His ink black eyes scanned the group and rested on Stephanie Kingston, "And I don't believe I've met this girl, yet." He approached her and stopped half a foot from her face, "Are ye scared?"

"Back off or I'll make you into sushi, squid man," she said glaring daggers at Jones.

"So you like to fight. Let me say that ye've lost already. You're doomed to die!" he said.

_Blah, Blah, blah, when is he going to stop?_ I thought,_ ah here he comes, plus he stopped talking._

"So, you've got them trapped. Is it on to the next step?"

"You aren't the one planning all of this?" Jack asked, "Miss Brown is in control?"

"Well, technically, it was her idea," Jones admitted reluctantly, "But without me none of this would have happened."

"You owe me two coins, Stephanie!" Jack yelled in an oddly upbeat voice.

_No, I don't,_ I thought,_ am I missing something?_

"We've got around twenty swords pointing at us and you choose now to bring up our bet!" she half asked, half yelled in surprise.

"The bet was that Stephanie Brown was going to try something and I was right. Now pay up!"

"Fine, but this is one of the worst stupidest things you could do before you're killed."

"You just don't want to give up the coins," Jack replied smartly.

"Wait!" I yelled as the coins were handed over, "You made bets on if I was going to betray you?"

"Yes," they replied at the same time.

I rolled my eyes. _Such morons,_ I thought. "On to the next step!" I commanded.

Normal POV

1 hour later

"Well, now that you've bound, tied, and gagged us, what are you planning to do with us?" Elizabeth asked as a roe was pulled around her mouth.

"We're going to kill ye slowly one by one, right Stephanie?" Davy Jones said evilly.

"No, but you'll be joining them in their fate," Stephanie Brown replied with no emotion in her voice, "Your men are loyal to me now."

"What?" Jones roared, "My crew is loyal to me alone!"

"Why did they listen to you?" Brown challenged, "Because you called the shots. You were the leader, but not anymore. This whole thing has been my idea from the beginning, not yours. It is in their best interest to follow me."

"My crew is loyal to me and me alone!" Jones roared in absolute fury, "Men, show Miss Brown who you are loyal to!"

A few minutes later, Jones was a captive under Stephanie Brown.


	10. the best plan yet

Chapter 10- the best plan yet

Chapter 10- the best plan yet

"So what is the second step in your plan?" Jack asked. The gags had been removed.

"I would say ask Jones, but he obviously doesn't know,"

"Come here and say that to my face!" Davy Jones yelled, much to Jack's delight.

"Now, why would I not do that?" she asked.

"Ew! I think you spat ink on me!" Stephanie Kingston wailed.

_That's why_, Stephanie Brown thought.

"Quiet!" one of Brown's men ordered, "Miss Brown would like to have a few words with you before you die."

"Thank you for the introduction. You may go now. They won't be any trouble," Stephanie Brown said while walking towards the group. The man left.

"I'm going to be brief and to the point. I have a proposition to make, but only to Chang and Stephanie."

"Why not us?" Barbossa asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to keep the Pirate King and Pirate Lords alive? I believe that I already have given you, Barbossa, the chance to join me last night. And you know I can't bring back dead men either, so that means no Will or Jones. But these two impressed me. Chang told off Jones when his life was on the line, and I just happen to like Stephanie. So will you join me and live?"

"I will not go anywhere without the Pirate King," Chang said sealing his death sentence.

"That's very touching," Brown replied sarcastically. "Well, what about you, Stephanie, will you side with me or take death like they have," she said motioning to the group.

"Well, I would choose you," Stephanie hesitated before continuing, "but Jack still has my two coins. So I'll have to side with him until I get them back, sorry."

"You can have them when he's dead," Brown said trying to keep a level voice.

"True, but it just wouldn't feel the same if I don't win them back."

"Then, your fate is sealed. Men, take them to the other side of the clearing, immediately!" Brown yelled before turning her back and walking away from her captives.

_I can't believe she is choosing death because she wants to win the two coins back!_ Brown thought.

Once they were all at the other side of the clearing, Stephanie Brown began her speech, "Before I dispatch you I have a question for each of you. What is your biggest fear? No answers, well, I'll find out soon enough. I hope you're ready to face them for eternity in Will Turner's Locker or better known as Davy Jones' Locker. Anyone can open it, not just the Dutchman's captain."

"That's against the code!" shouted Gibbs.

"That maybe, but I view them as more like guidelines, and, well, rules are meant to be broken," she answered.

"Is that the only thing you learned from me?" asked Barbossa.

"Yes, but let me finish my speech before you people interrupt again!" she yelled; then went on, "Mr. Jones, I think you should be first to go. Men, would one of you escort him to his locker, and make sure you know what his personal hell is, we'll be sharing it with the group."

"What? How dare you! You're pure evil!" Jones spat as several of Brown's minions escorted him off.

"Yes, I am," she said as she curtsied with an evil grin.

Two minutes later the men came back and one whispered something in Brown's ear.

"It appears that Jones' greatest fear was being separated from Calypso forever. Now who's next?" she thought for awhile then added, "Gibbs is next." And the men dragged him off.

They came back and told her.

"Gibbs' fear was no rum ever again. Not a real big surprise, Elizabeth, you're next."

They dragged her off.

Stephanie Brown walked up to Jack and took his compass and hat.

"Hey, that's my hat!" Jack yelled to Barbossa's pleasure.

"Sorry, Jack, but you won't be needing these in the locker," she answered with a sneer that looked a lot like Cutler Beckett's sneer, and enjoyed seeing Jack flinch. Barbossa burst out laughing.

Then Jack, the monkey jumped up on Browns shoulder. "Oh, look, Barbossa, Jack likes me better than you," she said.

Barbossa stopped laughing and started to swearing up a storm. Brown stormed up to him and backhanded him across the face. "There are women present, Barbossa!"

The men came and told her again.

"Well, that's interesting; Elizabeth's is losing everyone she loves. Sorry, Jack, it's your turn."

"I am going to get my hat back!" Jack yelled trying to break free to Brown's amusement.

"Steph, it still isn't too late to join," Brown offered.

"I still say, no," Miss Kingston replied.

Then the men came and told her what Jack's locker was.

"Jack's was being far away from the sea. Steph, it is good bye forever," Brown said sadly.

3 minutes later

"Hers was having to stay and obey her parents. Chang, it is your turn."

"Now there were two, well is there anything you guys want to say?" she asked.

"Not right now, you wench!" exclaimed Barbossa.

"Fine, I will say that I did actually like my betrothed when he became a lord, Barbossa. Well," she replied and listened to one of her minions. "Chang's is being unable to protect the captain and crew. How touching. Barbossa, Good bye and Good riddance," she announced as he was escorted off.

"Tell me, Mr. Turner, is there anything you want to ask me, for old times shake?" she asked.

"Yes, what is your biggest fear?"

"Well seeing that you will be living yours, I will explain it. I need to be in control. It is evident in my actions. My biggest fear is not to be in control. And I also have a little secret, I killed Fei Long."

"We all already knew that!" he replied.

"Well, now you have the proof," she replied.

One of the crew reported to her.

"Well, I suspected it was Barbossa's fear; he would defiantly hate being a cursed skeleton pirate again for all eternity. I guess it is good bye, Will. Don't worry about your ship, I will put a fair person in charge and have it do the Dutchman's duty."

Three minutes later, she found out that Will's fear was being separated from Elizabeth forever.

"That was more satisfying then I though it would be," Brown said to Jack, the monkey while handing him a banana, "and I must say, Jack's hat is quite comfy. I could get used to wearing it." _I feel like I am forgetting someone_, she thought.

"I am thirsty you there give me that canteen," She commanded a random crew member.

He gave her the canteen and she drank it until it was dry. Then she threw it back at him.

"Ma'am," one of her minions piped up, "What about the fountain?"

"Ah yes, the fountain," she said slowly, recalling what she knew about it, "I have heard stories about it. The waters provide immortality, but once even one mortal touches it only what they bring out with that touch can be used. The rest of its waters are defiled forever. Also, if even a drop of blood fell in it, the rest of the water would be tainted. It would become poison."

"So what do we do about the water?"

"Quiet! I am thinking, the one thing Jones never did was think and that sent him to the locker. I need to get enough water for all the crews, so they become loyal to me. The question is how?"


	11. plan backfires

Chapter 11- plan backfires

Chapter 11- plan backfires

"Every one leave!" Miss Brown yelled to her crew, "I need space to think, come back in a few minutes or when I call for you!"

She watched them leave and took a moment to bask in the feeling of power and control, "I've come so far, but I can't help but think I've forgotten something."

She began pacing, "I know it is something important, I just don't know what."

Suddenly, she heard a scream from behind her. It was Bootstrap charging at her with his sword drawn.

"Oh, that's what I forgot," Stephanie Brown said as she drew her sword. _This should be fun!_

She easily sidestepped and blocked Bootstrap's sword. "You know, if you weren't so angry this could actually have been a challenge," she yawned as she blocked another of Bootstrap's slashes. _Like I need a challenge right now_, she thought.

"You killed my son!" he yelled.

"Actually, I sent him to the locker. There is a difference. I can't say that I would be too disappointed if he killed himself though. Oh, if you're actually going to kill me, could you hurry up? You're boring me," _It would be worth it_.

She couldn't resist letting a smirk appear on her face when Bootstrap started letting loose every swear word in the book. "You might want to quiet down, all your screaming is bringing my men back." _Not that I mind._

One man quickly seized Bootstrap as others wrestled his sword out of his hands.

_Finally, a crew I can trust with my life_, she thought as she watched it all happened.

When he was finally brought to his knees, Stephanie Brown had her sword hovering less than an inch from his neck.

"What am I going to do with you? I first thought of tying a cannon to your bootstraps, but Barbossa beat me to it. So I guess that simply running you through will just have to suffice. Good bye, Bootstrap," she said and was about to kill him when a bright light suddenly flooded the area. Suddenly a group of men appeared in front of them.

_Why do people appear when I am in the middle of something important, like running people through, _she thought

"It worked," Jack said proudly, "My ideas always work!"

Stephanie Brown started clapping. "So you've escaped from the locker. Bravo," she said sarcastically and stopped clapping, "I must admit, I didn't think you could escape them. But may I ask where is Chang?"

_Like I care,_ she thought as she adjusting Jack's hat to a cooler position.

"He killed himself," Elizabeth answered angrily, "He couldn't take the torture of being in the locker!"

Stephanie took of Jack's hat and bowed. Then put Jack's hat back on.

"Well at least one of you got my message, but I had hoped more of you would have killed yourselves," _especially Barbossa, Jack, and you, you poxy cur._

Elizabeth angrily charged her quickly followed by Nick's and StephanieBrown's men. The battle for the fountain had begun.


	12. the fight

Chapter 12- the fight

Chapter 12- the fight

Stephanie Brown and Elizabeth were the first to cross swords. A heated hatred for each other gleamed in their eyes. They seemed oblivious to the two crews crashing into one another.

"We take no quarter!" Stephanie Brown yelled to her crew as her only acknowledgement of their presence.

She seemed to be a better swordsman than Elizabeth. She also planned on wearing Elizabeth down.

Meanwhile, Jack was cutting down anyone in his bath and was making a beeline for the fountain. This did not go unnoticed by Barbossa, who was working like a well-oiled machine with Nick. He motioned to Nick and they began to make their way to him.

Stephanie Brown's POV

"So tell me, Elizabeth, how does it feel to know that your first mate committed suicide?" I asked in a mocking tone. _Come on take the bait, your highness_, I thought.

Elizabeth took her bait and exploded. She began wildly thrashing out towards me. I easily blocked every blow and began to wear her down faster. She tripped on a root and fell to the ground, completely at my mercy. _You fall way too easily,_ I thought.

"Well your majesty, I guess this is good bye," I taunted, "honestly though, you heroes are too easy to beat."

"You want to put that to the test?" a voice asked over the sound of crashing swords.

_Why do people always question my authority when I'm right in the middle of a taunt to?_ I thought.

Stephanie Kingston cart wheeled in between Elizabeth and me and stated, "If you want Elizabeth, Stephanie, you are going to have to go though me first."

_If you were anybody else, I would with pleasure,_ I thought.

I sighed, "I'd rather not cut your throat, Stephanie, I had hoped that you would survive this battle and join my crew."

_Disappointing_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have this thing about letting people kill some one I like," Miss Kingston replied as she drew her sword, "Good luck fighting in a dress."

"You're the one who needs luck, not me," I stated sending the first strike.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth got up and joined the fight again. She swung her sword with precision and speed, I did this as well; along with twirling around to try and catch Stephanie Kingston, who was making use of her acrobatic training.

_This is fun and all that, but I really need to change the status quo,_ I thought.

"You know, Stephanie," Miss Kingston stated, "you fight quite well for someone wearing a dress."

"Yes, I know, I have practiced sword fighting since I was a child. I must say that your acrobatics impress me. It's a shame that I'm going to have to remove you from this fight so I can kill the pirate king."

Before she could ask what I meant by that I kicked with all my might. Stephanie Kingston fell and was lost in the sea of people fighting around her.

_That's better_, I thought

"So, it's just you and me again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes and this time no one will be able to save you," I replied. _As it should be_, I thought.

"You are just too predictable, you're going to have to do better," I said easily blocking a thrust. Then I jumped and roundhouse kicked one of the men's crewmembers out of my way as I led Elizabeth away from the middle of the battle.

Five minutes later

"So this is the best the Pirate King has to offer? Second rate fighting skills and poor swordsmanship. Pathetic. I must say that I'm very disappointed, Elizabeth," I said coolly.

I was rewarded by Elizabeth getting red in the face as she desperately tried to remain calm. I looked past Elizabeth and saw Stephanie Kingston working her way back to us.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Ms. Kingston. I'm pleasantly surprised that you have lived through so much of this battle,"

_Unfortunately_

"So am I," she replied, "I saw that you were leading Elizabeth into the forest to do away with her. Let's go back to fight with everybody else instead."

"As much as I would like to disincline, I will agree to your challenge," I stated.

Elizabeth and Miss Kingston began to lead me back into the main battlefield. Aftera few minutes we were back by the fountain. _Wonderful, I am closer to my goal_, I thought.

"It looks like the battle around us is dying down," Elizabeth stated as she dodged a blow.

_A little less talk now, and just die already_, I thought.

"Emphasis on dying," I commented and struck out at Elizabeth again, Elizabeth dodged, but then I shoved her to the right and she collided with Miss Kingston. Ms. Kingston fell next to the fountain with her empty water canteen right by it.

_By your leave, Miss Kingston_, I thought turning back to the fight.

I finally shoved the sword out of Elizabeth's hand.

"Check mate, your majesty," I said basking in the glory of victory. Suddenly I felt a sharp prick on the back of my neck.

_Not again, _I thought. I turned and saw Barbossa, _oh great!_

"Drop your sword," Barbossa commanded.

_Dying right now will never do, so what option do I have left but to surrender?_ I thought.

So I obeyed him. The new guy began to tie my hands together.

"What is your name?" I asked as if I wanted to know.

"Seeing as I know yours, it's Nick"

"Oh, well, I guess I need to be quiet because I have this thing about…" I started looking towards Miss Kingston.

"Making friends, you seem really good at making enemies. I will leave you with Rick and Nate. Don't try anything."

_Like I'm that stupid, honestly why would I try anything, if I don't have anyone watching my back_, I thought.

"I say we kill her right now," Barbossa stated, "I mean, let's think of all the trouble she has put us through!"

"Don't ya mean all the trouble I put _you _through, Barbossa?" I asked smirking. _And also what you are suggesting is against the rules of engagement and the code, and did you forget that I am the only one who knows how to get off this island._

"Don't let her get to you, she wants you to explode at her," Elizabeth cautioned him.

_Smart girl_, I thought.

"Aye, I know that!"

_Obviously not_, I thought as I interrupted with a condescending tone, "Well, if you don't mind, I would like to sit down. My legs are very sore from all the fighting and it looks like you are going to be debating for a while."

Barbossa grabbed my hands and almost dragged me to the fountain, and he pushed me down beside it. _You could have been more civil doing that, but that wouldn't work in my awesome plan_, I thought.

Barbossa had gripped my hands hard enough to cut my wrist and let a small trail of blood trickle down her hands.

_All according to my new made up plan._


	13. not a good day

Chapter 13-Not a good day

Stephanie Brown's POV

30 minutes later

"We have already said we wouldn't kill her, Barbossa, so quit lobbying for it!" Will yelled again.

_Oh, now your mister nice guy_, I thought.

"Well, she's asking for it! Haven't you heard all her snide comments?" Barbossa asked back.

_I hope that they haven't noticed that I have a fresh cut,_ I thought.

"Don't forget that you need me to get back to your ships," I said calmly for the twentieth time, just to annoy Barbossa. _The look on your face, Barbossa, is priceless when I annoy you_, I thought.

"Stop saying that!" he yelled at me, "You're making me go mad!"

_Touchy_, I thought smiling.

Stephanie Kingston was saying something to Nick and banging her head on a tree.

_She must be annoyed_, I thought.

"Why not just take her back with us and decide what to do with her on the ships?" Gibbs offered.

_That's a very good idea, Gibbs_, I thought.

"That is a horrible idea!" Barbossa yelled back, "If we don't finish her here, Brown will probably kill us."

_That would be fun, if I wasn't outnumbered and unarmed, but thanks for the idea, Barbossa_.

"I like the idea," Will stated.

"Me too," Jack agreed.

_There still might be hope_, I thought.

"Well, then let's take a vote," Elizabeth said, "All those in favor of killing her now, say 'Aye'."

"Aye!" shouted Barbossa.

"It figures! You only follow the code when it suits your purposes! And that is clearly against the rules of engagement and the Code!" I shouted at him.

"Where is that written in the Code?" he asked.

"Article 177, second section paragraph 3a states: 'If your hostage is a fellow pirate and if they are unarmed and have by any means have not killed more than ten fellow pirates, while in your custody. You cannot kill them on the spot. The worst punishments are marooning or the sand necktie."

"Where did you find that out?" he asked.

"Did you forget, Barbossa, I spent two whole years at Shipwreck Cove under Captain Teague. He would be very disappointed if you killed his most skilled student because _you_ didn't follow…" I answered calmly.

"Shut up!" Barbossa barked.

"Now that you two have stopped arguing let's get back to the voting. All those in favor of taking her with, say 'Aye'."

While everybody except Barbossa said, "Aye," I worked on getting to a kneeling position.

"Will I be getting any of the water?" I asked the group at large.

"Of course not. Why would we let you have any?" Jack replied.

_Your lost_, I thought as I jumped up to my feet, not easy with my hands tied behind my back, and reopened the cut. "Very well, if I can't have any of the fountain's water, then neither can you."

I then leaned backwards and dipped my bleeding hand into the water.

"What's that supposed to accomplish?" asked Miss Kingston, clearly confused.

"I had an open bleeding wound on my hand, thanks to Barbossa," several people glared at Barbossa. "Now I've poisoned the water so no one can have it," I explained like an adult to a little child, took a deep breath and added, "So, we'd better get moving, the crews aren't going to wait forever, ya know."

Normal POV

Everyone knew they were beat, so they grabbed Stephanie Brown, and started back to the crevice. Stephanie Kingston's new canteen made a shushing sound as she walked, but nobody but Miss Brown noticed.

Brown's POV

At the gap

"Ok, we're back at the gap, what do we need to do to get across?" Elizabeth asked.

I laughed, "All you need to do is cut down a tree and walk across it."

"That was your great way across?" Barbossa roared, "I could have thought of that!"

"So why didn't you? Now come on it'll take you awhile to cut down that tree," I responded sitting down.

_As if, why do you think I have minions,_ I thought. "Do you really want to untie me, and put a sword in my hands?"

"Oh, well, I guess that is not an option then."

They started to cut down the tree as I started to drift off to sleep.

Ten minutes before the green flash

"Masters Pintell and Regetti, tie this betrayer to the mast," Barbossa commanded.

"And why not the brig, Captain?" I asked with a tone of distaste in the last word.

"You will get there all in good time, but if I put you in the brig now you would drown and I don't really care, but Elizabeth does," Barbossa answered, seeing that I was secured to the mast; he turned and yelled, "Get ready to flip the ship. Get running!"

While they were running, I thought _does it always look so stupid?_

Then the boat flipped, _oh drat, I am upside down and wet!_

A few minutes later, the Empress and the Pearl were both in the land of the living.

_That's a beautiful sunrise_, I thought.

"Pintell and Regetti take this know-it-all, traitorous, codpiece to the brig," Barbossa ordered.

I went down to the brig willingly because there was no way I could swim to land. They locked me in a cell and I sat down, closed my eyes, and thought about Miss Kingston's canteen and what that could mean. Then I yawned and fell asleep.

Several hours later

A door closing awaked me. I stood up and saw Miss Kingston coming down the stairs; I then walked over to the bars and leaned on them.

"Stephanie, they decided to maroon you on an island," Ms. Kingston said.

_Something I can survive and escape from_, I thought. "How nice of them. You know if you let me go, I'm sure I could make it worth your while."

"I like you, but Jack has my two coins still. So the answer no."

"Well, that's disappointing, like how I didn't need to poison the water in the fountain."

_Take the bait._

"What do you mean by that?" she asked obviously confused.

"I didn't need to poison the water because you had already taken some of the water," I answered calmly.

"How did you find out?" she asked shocked.

"I didn't know until you just told me, though I did suspect it when your canteen was shushing. I had emptied that very same canteen right after the whole sending people to the locker episode. Don't worry your secret is safe with me," I explained then added, "And you really need to learn how to see through those word traps, I am really good at them."

"They probably want me on deck," she said heading towards the stairs.

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere, you know where to look if you need my advice," I said sitting down and started singing:

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the water to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day


	14. enter the crazyness

Chapter 14- Enter the Craziness

Few days later

"Now what went wrong during the whole week?" I asked myself.

"I don't know, let's see 1) I shouldn't have given Gibbs a pistol or rather no maroon him on the same island as Barbossa and Jack. 2) I should have waited until Barbossa and our crew reach the fountain and then commit the mutiny. 3) Shouldn't have surrendered at the crevice. 4) I should have not betrayed Davy Jones. 5) And I should have jumped off the ship and swam to the nearest spit of land when we got back." I answered pacing.

I stopped pacing, _I can't go crazy right now, and I need to stay calm and sane._ I did the one thing that kept me sane when I was first mate; singing songs.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts

Adee dee dee

There they are just standing in a row

Bum bum bum

Big ones, small ones, some as big as a head,"

Then I sang a better one:

"Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war 'cause

Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
I might hang my head  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead

Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain

I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight"

Then I looked towards the stairs and say Barbossa walking down them. _My guess is that the island is in view or else he wouldn't be so happy._

"Good Afternoon, Captain Barbossa," I said not bothering to hide the sarcasm my voice.

"Well, good afternoon, Ms. Brown. Your island is coming into view. Are you ready to be buried island on it?"

_That's a new development_, I thought.

"Buried in sand," I replied showing no emotion, "I didn't know about that until now. If it is the sand necktie, then it is within the code. And if it is within the code, who am I to resist?"

_I can pull trough if I don't panic_, I thought.

"We'll just see if you still feel that way when we start digging your grave," he responded, and with that said, he turned and walked out of the Brig.

_Yes, Barbossa, we will see_, I thought.

After I thought that Richard ran down the stairs and said, "Sorry, that I didn't get you out yet, and redo the mutiny. However, Barbossa made it clear that no one involved with the mutiny could see you until the island came in view."

"Why did you even come down, Traitor?" I shouted.

"Why did you call me that?" he asked shocked.

"You know why, Richard, you went over to the winning side along with the rest of the mutinous crew. There was never going to be another mutiny, except for the one you planned to do when we arrived at the fountain against me. I guess you really don't see those close to you until they betray you. So don't try all those sorrys."

"How did you know?" he asked shocked.

"I have my sources and you just told me, you traitor!"

"But what about us? I still love you!"

"I don't love you."

"But Steph!"

"No but Steph's! If you all you wanted was a song. I would sing one, and I will and it is the answer to your question about us:

You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone  
You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go," I sang.

"Steph, please just listen to me!" he yelled.

"Cotton, I am done with this traitor, and don't let any former mutineers in here unless Barbossa sends them," I ordered as I turned my back on Richard. Then I spent the rest of my time trying to come up with a new plan.

On the island

Nick was holding me while Pintel and Regetti started to dig up a mound of wet sand. The tide was starting in.

"I must thank you all for being so merciful," I stated directly to Barbossa's face.

"What do you mean merciful?" he asked.

"Well," I responded, "Surely someone as clever as you would know that the tide is coming in. I will drown within the hour and not be subject to the sun or become hungry or thirsty. It is a very kind thing your doing, Hector."

"Me kind to you? Pintel, Regetti, stop your digging and move to the dry sand!"

_All according to my newest new plan_, I thought.

"Barbossa, do you think it could be possible that Stephanie Brown just lied to you?" Stephanie Kingston asked sarcastically.

_Only if he was actually clever_, I thought.

"She's not lying this time, I can tell," he replied.

_Yep, he has a brain of a five-year-old._

"Yea and you've certainly ever been wrong about her before," Elizabeth said, "But this is your idea. So if you want to bury her in dry sand, be my guest."

_Wow, Barbossa actually thought of something by his self._

"Thank you, your majesty, Pintel and Regetti! What are you just standing around for? Start digging!"

_Manners, Barbossa, honestly, do you have to yell that close to my ears,_ I thought as I flinched in pain.

One hour later

"Any last words before we leave, Ms. Brown?" Barbossa asked, looking down at me.

_Give me back my ship or better yet unbury me, give me a sword, and you, Jack, and I can duke it out for the Pearl,_ I thought but I calmly answered, "Actually yes, this will never work."

_Because you just happened to take my words at face value and never look for inclinations that I have lied to you, but I will tell you later. But we will meet again in the future. _

"No begging?" Jack inquired, "Most pirates would beg."

_Most pirates, yes, but I am not like most pirates now am I? I just need to stay as cool as a cucumber_, I thought.

"Who cares if she begs or not, let's just go," Nick said and started walking to the boats.

"Jack, say hi to Captain Teague for me," I said, and I laughed at his look of horror.

Then they left in the boats.

_Just think how prestigious this will sound; Captain Stephanie Brown, the first known pirate to survive the sand necktie. And all I have to is wait until I am out of their line sight_, I thought as I waited for the Pearl to leave.


	15. the island

Chapter 15- the island

1 hour later

_They are finally too far away to watch me escape, oh well; Barbossa wouldn't like the show anyway._

I started to wiggle my fingers and found out that I could move them. I started to think about the sand necktie; _it has always been done in wet sand. Nobody has ever survived it because the tide kept making the sand collapsing in the crevices that the person dug out. Therefore, without the tide it should be a piece of cake._

I started digging myself out.

Normal POV

2 hours later

Stephanie Brown finally climbed out of the gigantic hole. She sat down to rest. _Now what am I going to do for however long I am here?_ She thought, _Well, I could walk around until I think of something._

She got up and after ten minutes of walking the ground sunk. _Wait a minute_, she thought as she took a few steps back; then stepped forward; then repeated in this spot. "Why is the ground sinking in this spot?" she asked aloud. Then suddenly a thought came to her, _maybe it's a trap door!_

She knelt down and started digging. Soon she found the opening edge of the trap door. It took awhile, but she finally opened it. She looked down in the hole and was shocked by all the stuff in there.

"Wow, the person last been here must have stocked the island in case of marooning," she stated as she walked down the stairs.

There was a hammock, supplies for a tent, food, and lots of rum.

_Why rum? I don't even like rum,_ she thought, but she took two bottles anyway. She also grabbed some hardtack and the hammock, and went up the stairs. She then found two threes of appropriate distance away from each other. Then she put up the hammock. _I can always go and get the tent if it looks like it is going to rain_, she thought. She looked up and saw coconuts. _That would be good with hardtack_, she thought and she started to climb. It was hard to do in a dress, but she finally made it.

She picked the biggest, greenest one she could fine. When she got down, she decided to go back to the hole to see if it had anything to start and feed a fire. Just her luck there was five days worth of wood. She grabbed some and started a fire. She then grabbed the coconut, poked two holes in it, and drank deeply. Then she ate the hard tack.

_I know I don't like spirits, but seeing how it is the only thing to drink besides coconut milk, well I guess I could try it_, she thought as she walked to and sat in the hammock. She uncorked the bottle and started to drink.

A few hours later

The fire was as big as a bonfire; Stephanie was dancing around it and singing;

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.

Then she fell into the hammock and went to sleep.


	16. one lonely day

Chapter 16- One lonely day

Brown's POV

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. _Blasted Sun!_ I sat up and felt like my head was going to explode. I looked at the half empty and the full bottles of rum. _Maybe this is why I don't drink any of that stuff. How can Gibbs still function on this stuff every day? What am I going to do today? I know I will see how big this island is and maybe since the Pearl is long gone by now I could start a signal fire, but I don't think that the Royal Navy and the EITC would be very happy to take me anywhere but to the noose. So all that I can do is sit and hope that there are still rumrunners still coming to this island. However, if there is nobody coming in five Bloody days I just might have to build a Bloody paddle boat._

I got up and marked off where I started and started walking.

½ hour later

I counted 500 paces when I returned to where I started. _Not a real big island, _I thought as I sat down with the half bottle of rum. _Now what to do, I know sand angels!_

Normal POV

Several hours later

Stephanie was sitting on the beach finishing off the second bottle of rum. _I now understand why people given pistols shoot themselves after marooning, it isn't the lack of food and drink, but the loneliness_, she thought. She heard the sound of someone sitting down by her. She turned and saw the sea goddess herself, Calypso.

"I am hallucinating right now am I?" she asked Calypso. _This is what rum does to people._

"That may or may not be to you logical mind, but in either case I am here," Calypso replied.

"If you are here, then why are you here?" she questioned.

"I came to tell you something important, so listen!"

"Yes, ma'am, but I guess Jack's compass wouldn't get me off this island." She replied miserably.

"Can I just say what I came to say Now?" Calypso stormed.

"I'm done now, sorry."

"You will be rescued soon, because I happen not to like Barbossa right now,"

Stephanie looked at Calypso with a blank look and passed out.

Calypso looked at the dead drunk pirate and turned into her crab forms and left the island.


	17. rescued

**Disclaimer:** we all know that I don't own POTC even though we all want to own it someday

Chapter 17- Rescued

A rum runner was curious about the female that they had just brought on the ship. He wanted to wake her up, but the captain said to let her sleep it off. _Moreover, who am I to disobey the Captain,_ he thought. It seemed like an hour since the captain told him, the quartermaster, to watch out for her. _She can't be more than 25,_ he thought.

He was in his sixty's and seen his fair share of marooned people. The most interesting one was a man named Captain Jack Sparrow. He was marooned on another island by his first mate, Hector Barbossa. Sparrow was a great pirate to have to rescue because he learned a lot about a pirate's life from Sparrow. But alas that was 15 years ago.

She stirred a bit, so he got up and gently shook her. "Not now, Barbossa, we will find the fountain eventually," came the groggy reply.

"You know Barbossa?" he asked.

She shot up.

"It's not a bad dream is it?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"I thought not, because then my head wouldn't feel like it is going to explode and I would also be the captain of the Pearl. Who are you?"

"My name is Gregory Hartford, here drink this," he replied handing her a glass of water.

"Thanks, my name is Stephanie Brown," she replied as she took a sip of water.

"The Stephanie Brown, the one who rejected Lord Cutler Beckett, the scourge of the EITC!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I feel like none of those things right now, being on a island alone for two days can really sift ones priorities," she replied. "Plus I have a huge headache."

"So, who marooned you on the island without a pistol" he asked.

She sighed and said, "If you really must know, Elizabeth Turner, Hector Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, who I have an hunch you have met, Joshamee Gibbs, Stephanie Kingston, and Nick something."

"You're right I do know Mr. Sparrow," he answered.

"What can I do to repay you for your kindness?" she asked.

"Nothing, but don't get marooned again. I have to go and tell the Captain that you're awaked, and I advise you to stay in a seated position until I come back with food. Is there anything you would like?"

"Apples and nuts of some kind would be nice," she answered.

½ hour later

"Here you are, Miss Brown," Gregory said passing her a green apple. She caught it and started eating it.

"I can't believe how much I missed the taste of apples!" she exclaimed happily.

"The only thing, I actually know about Barbossa is that he loves to eat apples." Gregory sat down on the only chair in the room.

"Yes, he does, and soon after he took the ship from Jack, after the big battle against EITC, I became Barbossa's first mate. What position on the ship are you?"

"I am the Quartermaster and when I say you are our guest, and then you are. We are giving you a free ride to Port Royal. Then what you plan to do, go do it. So what do you feel like doing once you get to Port Royal?"

"I really don't know. I haven't been in Port Royal for five years," she answered, turning to look out the window. "But I'll think about it when I get there."

The End??

finally finished. there might be a sequle on the way.


End file.
